One Word
by Lil Miss Kandy Kane
Summary: One hundred stories consisting of only one hundred words based on one word story prompts, all surrounding the relationship between Phineas and Isabella.  No concrete storyline.
1. Warmth

As she lay stiffly, curled up uncomfortably in the fetal position, Isabella couldn't help but remind herself that she had never cared for confined spaces. It was an issue she'd dealt with since childhood, ever since she had to share a tiny tent with her troop as a Fireside Girl. She didn't like to feel trapped, and she often found herself longing for space to move hers limbs about freely.

But as she felt Phineas' hot breath trickle down her neck as he reached across her body, she decided that perhaps such restriction wasn't so bad.


	2. Shadows

"What is _that_?"

"_Clearly_," Phineas drawled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "it's a wolf."

Isabella tilted her head, squinting at Phineas' shadow puppet as it appeared on the wall before them. She shook her head.

"Fine," Phineas relented. "Let's see yours."

Isabella grinned, placing a sole finger in front of the light, bending it rhythmically.

"What is _that_?" Phineas parroted.

"_Clearly_," Isabella giggled, "it's an inchworm."

Phineas rolled his eyes.


	3. Roses

"What is this?"

"It's a dandelion," Phineas grinned, "some little girl was selling them outside her house when I was driving home from work. It was too cute not to stop."

Isabella twiddled the little weed between her fingers, blinking once before asking, "you paid money for this?"

Phineas chuckled, nodding once before skirting off to the kitchen.

Later that night, as Isabella pressed the little flower into her scrapbook, she smiled. It was no dozen roses, obviously, but it just may be the sweetest gift she had ever received.


	4. Airport

Isabella was frantic; cursing herself for forgetting to write down the flight number, not remembering exactly what time the plane was set to land, and for wearing her new boots. Running through the airport at top-speed was bad enough; doing so in too-big shoes was just the icing on the cake.

She forgot about her shoes in an instant, however, when she saw his face. And as soon as she was propelled into the air, being spun and having her face kissed all over, she could have been in her stocking feet for all she cared.


	5. Shampoo

Isabella hums, closing her eyes and relaxing against Phineas' chest, losing herself in the warmth of his fingers as they travel across her scalp. While he runs his hand through her midnight hair, she caresses his arm mindlessly.

_This is what love feels like_, Isabella thinks. Suddenly, she feels Phineas lean into her body, smiling against her temple.

Isabella stiffens. "What?" Isabella asks, curious.

"Mmm," Phineas whispers. "You smell good."

Isabella blushes, but grins despite her embarrassment. "Don't _smell_ me!" she cries.

Phineas chuckles.


	6. Ancient

"It's a phonograph," Phineas states merrily. "Straight from the nineteen forties. The song's a bit younger, though." He places the needle on the vinyl record then, and quickly steps away.

Isabella giggles softly as her ears are filled with the tune of _The Way You Look Tonight. _

"Sinatra?"

Phineas grins, offering his hand. Isabella rolls her eyes, but accepts the gesture all the same.

"This song really is ancient, isn't it?" Phineas asks after a minute.

"Yeah," Isabella whispers, smiling into Phineas' chest, "it really is."


	7. Bravado

Isabella blanched. Surely she had heard him wrong. She'd always known Phineas to be blunt, but this?

"I want to kiss you."

_I'm dreaming_, she told herself lamely, but as her nose brushed against Phineas', she knew. _This is my chance_.

Isabella downed her fear in a single painful gulp, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She took a deep breath, lifting her chin and depositing every ounce of her courage in her next words. She met Phineas' eyes.

"Then why don't you?"


	8. Ice Cream

"What're you doing this Friday?"

A teenage Isabella shrugged, sipping noisily at her milkshake. She observed her own feet as she swung them back and forth, just barely skimming the pavement beneath the outdoor table on which she sat.

"You wanna hang out?" Phineas asked, leaning back on the palm of his hands.

"What, to like study?" Isabella asks, lazily lifting her cup to her lips.

Phineas closed his eyes and shook his head nonchalantly.

"No," he corrected, "like a date."

Isabella choked on her straw.


	9. Sympathy

Isabella wiped her eyes furiously with her knuckles, as a child would, gasping desperately at her breath as it caught in her throat.

Over the line, she heard Phineas release a sympathetic sigh. He had listened to her woes, understandingly, for nearly an hour now.

After a few moments of no sound but Isabella's sobs, Phineas questioned gently, "What would you do if I came over for no other reason than to be with you?"

Isabella sniffed. "I'd be astonished," she replied weakly.

She heard a knock at the door.


	10. Smirk

She hates it when they fight.

She hates that, after they fight, he won't talk to her. She hates how he leaves her be, and how he respects her space, and how he's so _calm_ after the yelling has stopped.

She hates that he _knows_ she hates it.

And when she sees him grin with the corner of his mouth after she growls in annoyance, she can't decide if she wants to kiss that smirk off his curled lips or wipe it off his face with her fist.


	11. Accusations

Upon reaching high school and the height of teenage hormones, Phineas and Isabella's friends were quick to accuse the pair of being a couple.

Phineas denied the allegations, stating that he and Isabella had agreed to remain 'just friends.'

Isabella didn't recall such a conversation.

She was disheartened, understandingly. At the time, she had paled considerably, but said nothing. Phineas didn't seem to take notice.

Their friends had simply brushed them off, snorting in disagreement, stating, "Yeah, we'll quote you on that at your wedding."

They did.


	12. Note

"It's just been a bad day," Isabella assured, "But really, Mama, I'm okay."

"I just worry-"

Isabella sighed, shoving her hand into her pocket. An unfamiliar feeling met her fingertips, and she pulled out a small wrinkled paper. She unfolded it curiously, not recalling its placement. Isabella smiled as she read the unexpected note. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure," Vivian relented.

"I'm very sure," Isabella grinned, wrapping her fingers around the crumpled paper. It read, in her boyfriend's scrawl:

_Thinking of you. All my love. -P_


	13. Believe

"Ferb? You awake?"

Ferb blinked his eyes open. "Yes," came his soft reply.

"Do you believe in young love?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow. He shifted in his blankets, facing the direction of Phineas' bed. "Why?" he inquires curiously.

"I just…" Phineas takes a pained breath. "There's this... She's just… I don't know. There's something about her. This girl…"

"Isabella," Ferb cuts in, resisting the urge to chuckle. He hears Phineas sigh.

"I love her."

Ferb smiles into the darkness.

"I believe you."


	14. Language

"I can't do this."

Phineas smiled kindly, tilting his chin to Isabella's paper. "Yes, you can," he assured. "Which one are you on?"

"Eighteen."

Phineas took to calmly explaining the French translation. "Le français est simple."

"French is simple," Isabella repeated. Phineas nodded.

"See, you know this," Phineas praised. "How about… embrassez-moi."

Isabella lifted a brow. "We haven't learned that. What's it mean?"

Phineas grinned.

"Kiss me."

Isabella smiled sheepishly.

"Now_ that_ I can do."


	15. Shamrock

"Isn't this a bit… much?"

Phineas' grin splits his face. Isabella looks less amused.

"It's St. Patrick's Day," Phineas reminds her. "This is necessary. Flynn _is _Irish, you know."

Isabella snaps her fingers expertly in Phineas' direction. "Exactly. _You're _Irish," she pauses to pull at the gaudy green shamrock necklace her boyfriend has placed around her neck, "_I'm_ not. Flynn doesn't apply to me."

Phineas smiles thoughtfully. "Well, you better get into the spirit now. Because who knows," he reasons, "maybe someday... it will."


	16. Date

"So… you're dating him, then?" a teenage Phineas asks a calm Isabella, a frown creasing his usually blissful face.

"We've only been on a couple dates, Phin," Isabella reminds the young man, not bothering to look up from her schoolwork. "They were _dates_. We're not _dating_," Isabella pauses to smile bashfully. "Well, not _officially_."

Phineas' eyes skirt away from Isabella's form. He resists the urge to sigh.

"Right," he states, not even trying to feign a smile for Isabella's sake. He retreats dejectedly into his homework.


	17. Tears

Ferb is sad for his stepbrother.

He is sad for him because his love, Isabella, has a boyfriend.

And it _isn't _Phineas.

And it_ clearly_ hurts him.

_Abhorrently_.

Ferb wishes desperately that there was something he could do to ease his brother's sorrows. But he knows there is not, so he does only what he is able to: he offers the occasional distraction, smiles apologetically when necessary, and pretends he doesn't hear Phineas' tears each night after the bedroom has gone dark.


	18. Chances

"We're only dating because _you_ wouldn't give me the time of day! If you wanted to be with me, you should have _done something about it_!"

"You think I don't know that?" Phineas shouts at Isabella, "you think I don't know that I screwed up? That it doesn't hurt me? Because it _does_. It hurts that I led you right to him. It hurts that I can't do _anything_ about it now. It hurts that..." Phineas pauses, looking to his feet. "It hurts… that I missed my chance."


	19. False

_"It hurts... that I missed my chance."_

_No_, Isabella thought furiously, her breath catching in her throat, _he's wrong_.

Isabella loved Phineas. She had _always_ loved Phineas; it was likely she always would.

He... was _wrong_.

Isabella would give Phineas a _million _chances if he needed that many to get it right.

She shook her head, tears still running crookedly down her flushed cheeks. "No," she managed to state firmly after a moment. "No, you didn't."


	20. Luck

It was calm, listless Saturday evenings like this that Phineas found himself thanking God that Isabella was his.

How lucky was he to have this girl, this beautiful young lady, love him, of all people? How did he deserve this good fortune of a woman? She could undoubtedly have anyone she should choose to. She chose him.

It was simple moments like this, where Isabella lay curled next to Phineas on the couch, shouting systematically at the actors on the television, that Phineas knew, really _knew_, just how lucky he truly was.


	21. Mistake

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Phineas Flynn was advanced for his age. His intelligence was clear in nearly everything he did. And when experiencing the insecurity of a teenager, Isabella would admit without hesitancy that she sometimes felt inferior- that's why she often enjoyed Phineas' unintentional mistakes.

"What is the formal name for the gates of heaven?" Isabella asked, quizzing Phineas off their study guide for their world religions course.

Phineas thought for a brief moment. "The Golden Archway," he supplied. Isabella grinned.

"That's McDonald's, Phin."

"Oh."


	22. Maybe

"Come on, Isabella. We have to get up. Your mom will be upset if we're late."

"She'll get over it."

"Isabella…" Phineas sighs.

Isabella rolls over, pouting up at Phineas. "Why are you such a morning person?"

"Because," Phineas offers lamely.

Isabella wrinkles her nose. "Maybe I should be a bad influence on you."

"Maybe I should be a good influence on you."

"Maybe we should sleep in a little more." Phineas shakes his head, but his lips curl.

"Maybe we should."


	23. Mistletoe

Phineas refuses her.

Isabella only vaguely hears Phineas apologizing as she momentarily hopes this is just a bad dream.

"I'm sorry," the boy murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper. He seems anxious, but no less confident than he always is.

Isabella meets his eyes, her disappointment evident on her face, but Phineas responds with a smile. "Mistletoe is so cliché," he explains quietly. "I want our first kiss to mean something."

Isabella only wonders if she's heard him wrong for a moment as she silently prays this is real.


	24. Birthday

On her birthday, Phineas told Isabella they could do whatever she wanted to; he'd participate in any activity without protest, buy her any gift without cost in mind.

He expected a polite request for some grand, well-thought adventure, or perhaps help completing a task for one of her Fireside Girl badges. Maybe a new silver charm for her bracelet, a new bow for her hair, or a couple dollars worth of chocolate they could share.

He didn't expect her to bashfully take his hand, timidly asking,

"Could you just be with me?"


	25. Curses

Being ill is horrible.

That's what Phineas thinks to himself as he shivers and curls in his bed, clutching his pillow tightly to his chest as he curses silently to himself. He curses his eyes for watering, his nose for running, his immune system for being so incredibly lousy…

But then Isabella is placing her hand on his shoulder, kissing his temple and filling his ears with soft condolences of "_poor baby_."

Well… maybe being ill isn't _that_ horrible.

... he'll be taking those curses back now.


	26. Drawings

"What are you drawing, Isabella?"

Whether it was instinct or habit, Isabella instantly brought her knees to her chest, hastily closing her notebook.

"Nothing," she sputtered.

It wasn't the first time she'd reacted this way, so Phineas said nothing, turning his attention away.

Isabella let out a relieved sigh. She knew her panic attacks were a less-than-subtle answer to Phineas' frequent inquiries as to her artwork, but if it meant not having to show the young man detailed sketches of wispy auburn hair and pale blue eyes, so be it.


	27. Week

They fought on Monday. She called him arrogant; he called her selfish.

On Tuesday, they went to bed angry. She faced the wall; he faced the window.

No ceasefire had been called by Wednesday. She still snarled in his presence; he still made snarky comments.

Thursday through Saturday, there was silence. She kept to herself; he didn't utter a word.

Peace reigned on Sunday. She contemplated her foolish actions; he swallowed his wounded pride.

Altogether, it was a considerably uneventful week in the lives of Phineas and Isabella.


	28. Cashier

A woman looked up curiously, watching as a young woman screeched suddenly, hastily maneuvering her shopping cart down the checkout aisle of the supermarket.

A fellow followed her, chuckling throatily, his hand outstretched from playfully pinching the giggling girl's neck.

As they rounded the cash register, piling their purchases onto the counter, the cashier continued to watch them with twinkling eyes. She smiled.

"You're a beautiful young couple," she commented as she handed the young man his change.

"I know," he grinned, turning his glance towards his girlfriend, "I'm lucky."


	29. Candle

"How about this one?"

Phineas leaned forward slightly, wrinkling his too-big nose upon taking a whiff of Isabella's proffered candle.

A frown creased Isabella's brow. "That's another no, then?"

Phineas nodded, his face contorted in distaste with the overwhelming aroma of banana nut bread, toasted coconut, and hazelnut. He took the candle from Isabella's outstretched hand. "And besides," he commented sarcastically upon reading the label, "as certain as I am that this particular scent would fit marvelously in our den, I'm not exactly comfortable with a fragrance named 'Smell My Nuts.'"


	30. Moon

"Tonight's the full moon."

"Oh?" Isabella wonders aloud, looking up from her book. "And? You develop lycanthropy and forget to tell me?"

"Har-har," Phineas responds playfully. "And no," he continues with a Cheshire grin, taking a seat across from Isabella on the sofa, "but I did research what it symbolizes. Turns out the full moon represents the obtainment of desire."

Isabella doesn't hide her seductive smirk as she places her book of the coffee table. "So?" she prods.

"So," Phineas states, his voice husky, "I know what we're doing tonight."


	31. Black

Before Isabella, Phineas had never been taken by the color black.

When he saw it, he saw death, evil, and mystery.

How could anyone admire a color like that?

After Isabella, Phineas became instantly smitten with the color black.

When he saw it, he saw power, elegance, and formality. In it he saw her little black dress, the shine of her blue-black eyes, and the silken strands of ebony hair that invaded his pillow each morning.

How could anyone not absolutely _revere_ a color like that?


	32. Happy

Isabella sighs contentedly, flopping down on she and Phineas' shared bed. A moment later, she feels the mattress sink slightly, signifying her boyfriend's presence.

"This was the best day," she whispers faintly to him.

Phineas titters, but his voice is serious when quietly asks, "so... you're happy, then?"

Isabella smiles, thinking over the day she spent alongside her family, friends, and the man she honestly believed to be the love of her life.

Her voice is thick when she sincerely responds, "happy doesn't even _begin_ to describe it."


	33. Snow

"We can make a snowman, Isabella! You know, one with the carrot nose and eyes made out of coal like the songs describes? And snow angels! _Good ones!_ Like, the kind where I have to pull you up by your wrists so you don't have to roll off the side and ruin it. And we can make a fort, and have a snowball fight, and, and-"

"Phineas!" Isabella cries, shaking her head in amusement and giggling at her boyfriend's excitement. "It's only the first snowfall of the year. It's unlikely it will even stick."


	34. Couch

It's strange, Phineas thinks, how his life has changed since he was a child. He used to spend his days planning the grandest of adventures-only the wildest would do. And now…

Now he was sitting on his sofa, watching as his girlfriend sat on the carpet, contentedly playing Barbie dolls with his five-year-old niece. Sometimes Amanda would, for a reason unknown to Phineas, dissolve into giggles. And sometimes Isabella would stop, smiling at Phineas from across the room.

And somehow… compared to those all those summers past… this was _so _much better.


	35. Scoreboard

Isabella's grin doesn't waver as Phineas walks her home from the high school.

"So," Phineas says with a playful smirk as they approach her house, "basketball. New favorite sport?"

Isabella giggles, recalling the palpable energy of the gymnasium, the frantic cries of the bustling crowd, and the feel of Phineas' lips on hers following the excitement of the basketball team's victory.

She blushes in spite of herself, nods more shyly than she'd intended, and is kissed for the second time that evening following her all-too-honest response of,

"I think yes."


	36. Good

"You'll never be rid of me now, you know."

Isabella lets a breathy laugh escape her nose and hums in vague approval, rolling back her neck leisurely. Phineas' grip on her upper arm tightens protectively in the process. She doesn't mind.

She curls further under Phineas chin, Phineas' bangs lilting out of her eyes helpfully. Isabella reaches up mindlessly, toying with the fiery strands. She nods when Phineas fails to pull away. And then she smiles.

"Good," she states simply.

Isabella feels safe. And happy.

_Good_.


End file.
